Valor Hawkins
NAME: Valor Hawkens AGE: 18 ORIENTATION: Straight STEREOTYPE: Cold-Blooded Killer Jock LOOKS: Clay Adler Valor is 6’0 and always wears his varsity jacket. He is very built and also carries either a basketball, football or soccer ball whenever one of his games come up (carry basketball for a basketball game and etc.). Valor usually gels his hair up making them spiked and rarely is seen wearing hats or head bands. Valor loves the serious look (no smiling and being very agrassive) PERSONALITY: Valor is always in it to win it. He hates losing and often loses his temper whenever he has lost something or gotten annoyed. He is a very aggressive person who will always strive to be on top. Even when on top he will still train at full capacity to stay on top for awhile, which is probably why the school has never lost a sports game, since Valor’s been on the teams. Valor is extremely serious about competition so he always works 110% on winning. Although he is serious most of the time Valor can still be a fun guy to be around. He tries to keep his sports life different from his social life. In his social life Valor is very out going and funny. It’s hard to get him annoyed or angry when he’s chill. He loves the adrenalin. LIKES: Winning, girls, sports, UFC, parties DISLIKES: Losing, homosexuals, dancing, weaklings, school work STRENGTHS: Valor exceeds in every sport and is probably one of the most intimidating people in the class. He is also really into UFC and studies a lot about it which, makes him have a bit of an upper hand on hand to hand combat. Valor is great at coming up with plans especially since he is the one to usually come up with the best plays for his sports teams. It’s also very hard to stop the fighting machine; he won’t give up till the job is done. WEAKNESSES: It is hard to find a weakness for Valor, which is why many will fear him. Valor will not care if everyone will know he is playing so from the start everyone will probably not trust him. Valor’s left arm has broken before meaning it is weaker than the right and can break easily. He requires a lot of food to operate great, without food in his system he cant operate properly. Valor will also need a lot of sleep to keep himself intact, which is probably 8 hours of rest/sleep. The harder the competition the better for Valor, he will most likely go after all the stronger classmates first which can get him hurt easier. FEARS: Losing, dying, disappointing his father, spiders RELATIONSHIPS: Like Kyle, Valor is very popular, but because he is the captain of practically all the sports teams. He is known throughout the school like a celebrity and is very good friends with all the popular kids. He doesn’t like to mingle with the less popular classmates, thinking they aren’t on his level. He sometimes questions when his popular friends hangout with the less popular. He doesn’t really have a best friend but is still good friends with the jocks. He has also had lost of girlfriends and one night stands with girls in the class. FAMILY: Valor comes from a very wealthy family with his father owning a huge corporate business, his mother being a model, and his sister being a child star. Valor fills the spot of being a sports star. His family is very talented which is why he has to prove to them he can be number one like the rest of them. He is pressured into winning all the time and was brought up in a bad way due to his parents especially his father. He lives by his father’s saying “you’re a loser unless you’re first”. His family is rarely home due to busy schedules so Valor is always hooking everyone up with the hugest and craziest parties. GAMEPLAY: How could I explain this any better? Valor is a team player and everything, but once the teacher says it’s everyone for themselves Valor gets that “dog eat dog world” mentality in his mind. He will take this game very serious unlike most of its players and take out as much players as possible. He won’t just want to win, he will also want to be the most dominant. He won’t stop until he is on top and has beaten everyone in every way. He would love to go after the strongest targets first, but won’t forget about the weak either. Valor plans on not getting hurt and using too much energy (since he uses a lot fast) so he will try to kill classmates in interesting and ingenious ways. He won’t always just go straight into battle and use brute force. The is no manipulating either with Valor, he just wants to get straight to the point, which is to kill everyone and win. OTHER: Hopefully the top dog in this one… Also he is the complete opposite of Kyle and a great antagonist.